


Sydämettömät miehet

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, ahdistavaa synkistelyä, draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aikaa ei enää ole. On vain jäljellä olevia päiviä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ficin idea on enemmän tai vähemmän "ikivanha", mutten ole aiemmin uskaltanut tarttua tähän, koska aiheesta olisi voinut kirjoittaa vaikka pitkän jatkoficin, ja olen kauhean huono jatkoficeissä. Päätin siis tiivistää tarinan raapalemittoihin. Toimiva taktiikka, toivottavasti.

Sairautta verrataan ensin 80-luvun AIDS-epidemiaan. Se saapuu yhtä yllättäen ja leviää vaivihkaa. Seuraukset ovat tuhoisat ja aivan jokainen pelkää tartuntaa. Kyse ei tällä kertaa ole kuitenkaan mistään HIV:n tapaisestakaan.  
  
_Soihtuvirus_ kuulostaa melko harmittomalta siihen verrattuna.  
  
Viruksen epäillään olevan peräisin astronauteilta, jotka liian lähelle Aurinkoa lennettyään ovat altistuneet huomattavan voimakkaalle Auringon soihdulle. Varmuutta ei silti ole saavutettu. Varmaa on vain, että sairaus aiheuttaa säteilykuoleman sijaan hengenvaarallisia rytmihäiriöitä. Sairauden alkuvaiheessa.  
  
Kun sairaus on edennyt terminaalivaiheeseen, sydän kaivautuu ihmisen rinnasta ulos. Kirjaimellisesti.  
  
Iltapäivälehdet ovat täynnä niitä kuvia.  
  
Soihtuvirus tarttuu mitä ilmeisimmin pisaratartuntana, ja tartunnan saaneella on optimistisimpienkin arvioiden mukaan korkeintaan muutama kuukausi elinaikaa. Terminaalivaihe voi koittaa jo parissa päivässä diagnoosista.  
  
Lontoo on sekaisin. Koko Iso-Britannia on. On käsittämätöntä, miten ensimmäiset tartunnat havaittiin juuri Lontoossa, vaikka Euroopan astronauttijoukkojen päämaja sijaitsee Kölnissä, Saksassa.  
  
Kaikkein käsittämättömintä on, että John on tartunnansaaja numero 11. Hänen elinaikaansa on lääkärien arvioiden mukaan jäljellä kuutisen viikkoa.  
  
Sherlock syyttää totta kai itseään, vaikka heistä kumpikaan ei tiedä, keneltä tartunta on saatu. Tuntemattomien tapauksia he eivät ole ratkoneet aikoihin. Maryssa on ollut tarpeeksi. Mary ei tosin kerro mitään eikä hänestä ole jäljellä enää mitään tietoa nyt kun Magnussen on kuollut.  
  
Mary on selkeä mutta mitätön uhka sen rinnalla, että John on parantumattomasti sairas. Siksi Sherlock keskittyy nyt Johniin. Pelastamaan hänet. Vaikka se olisi (ja mikäli hän epäonnistuu, varmasti onkin) hänen viimeinen tekonsa.  
  
Alun perin John haluttiin eristää omalle osastolleen. Jos lääkärit olisivat saaneet tahtonsa läpi, hän ei olisi poistunut sieltä enää koskaan eikä tavannut enää ketään. John olisi kuollut yksin ja hänen ruumiinsa olisi poltettu kasaksi riskitöntä tuhkaa.  
  
Sherlock on kuitenkin tottunut pakenemaan sairaaloista eivätkä eristysosastot pidättele häntä. John tarvitsee sydämelleen tahdistimen. Jos tahdistin toimii tehokkaasti, John ei voi kuolla.  
  
Tähän Sherlock uskoo. Se riittää. Sen on pakko.  
  
Sherlock uskoo niin kovasti, ettei tule ottaneeksi huomioon erästä kriittistä tosiseikkaa:  
  
Tarttuva tauti… tarttuu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock ei aiemmin uskonut maailmanloppuihin. Valtavirtaelokuvissa ne kuvataan kirkkaanpunaisena taivaana ja kirkuvina ihmisjoukkoina. Syöpänä. Meteoriittina.  
  
Lopulta kyse on vain pakenemisesta. He etsivät viimeistä kaistaletta vaaleansinistä taivasta. Siinä kaikki.  
  
Johnin kasvot näyttävät hyvin harmailta katulamppujen valossa. Voi, John.  
  
Heillä on auto ja jonkin verran ruokatarpeita. Päämääränä Amsterdam. Siellä Johnille asennetaan tahdistin. Britanniassa sitä pidettäisiin turhuutena, mutta Alankomaat osoittavat edistyksellisyytensä ymmärtäessään paitsi armokuoleman, myös armoelämän päälle.  
  
Mary haluaa luonnollisesti mukaan. Syystä jota Sherlock ei käsitä eikä välittäisikään käsittää, ellei kyse olisi Johnista.  
  
He kohtaavat sairaalan parkkipaikalla kuin olisivat sopineet asiasta. Marylla on hengityssuojain eikä hän anele tai pyydä. Tietenkään.  
  
"Et voi tulla", John sanoo, ja se tarkoittaa eri asiaa kuin se, ettei John halua Marya mukaansa. "Vauva saattaa syntyä milloin tahansa."  
  
"Sinä kuolet ennen kuin se syntyy! Sinä tarvitset minua!"  
  
"Vauva tarvitsee sinua. Hengissä."  
  
"Onko tuo uhkailua?"  
  
"Et pysy hengissä, jos tulet mukaamme."  
  
"Et sinä vauvasta piittaa. Sitä paitsi Sherlock kuolee yhtä lailla. Sinä tapat hänet."  
  
Ei se haittaa, Sherlockin tekee mieli sanoa, vaikka totta kai kuoleminen haittaa. Sillä ei vain ole merkitystä, jos _John kuolee_.  
  
"Paraskin puhuja", John vastaa. "Sinun takiasi on ihme, että Sherlock ylipäätään on enää elossa."  
  
"Älä viitsi olla noin naurettavan dramaattinen", Mary tuhahtaa.  
  
"Kuoleville sallittakoon tietyt erioikeudet", John sanoo. "Ja jos niihin suinkin kuuluu valinnanvapaus, valitsen kuolla mahdollisimman kaukana sinusta."  
  
He lähtevät. Mary jää. Mary todella antaa heidän lähteä, mitä Sherlock pitää epäilyttävänä.   
  
John ottaa hänestä tukea autoon noustessaan, painaa rintaansa ja hengittää vaivalloisesti.  
  
Sherlock pitää ovea auki ja kumartuu Johnin puoleen. "Et sinä kuole", hän varmistaa.  
  
"Tiedän", John vastaa kuuliaisesti. "Mutta dramaattisuus vaatii yliviemistä. Luulisi sinun ymmärtävän."  
  
Sherlock hymähtää. "Totta kai. Dramaattisuus. Lähdetäänkö sitten?"  
  
"Lähdetään. Ennen kuin rajat suljetaan."  
  
Sherlock sulkee oven ja kiertää kuljettajan puolelle. Tarkistaessaan peruutuspeilin hän näkee, kuinka punainen hahmo seisoo yhä parkkipaikan laidalla. Se seuraa heitä loppuun asti.  
  
Sherlock painaa voimalla kaasua.


	3. Chapter 3

He eivät pääse kauas. John oksentaa jo kahdenkymmenen kilometrin jälkeen. Sherlock ehtii sentään ohjata auton tien viereen ja John avata ovensa. Sherlock ei nouse autosta, sillä John pärjää varmasti itsekin eikä Sherlock tietäisi mitä sanoa. _Oletko kunnossa_ on turha kysymys, sillä he molemmat tajuavat, ettei John ole.  
  
Pian Johnin pää jo kurkistaa ovesta. Hän pitää kättään suunsa edessä ja kysyy: "Onko vettä?"  
  
"Takakontissa", Sherlock vastaa ja päättää samalla nousta kuitenkin ylös. On hänen vikansa, ettei edes yhtä pulloa ole lähempänä, joten hänen on sopivaa hakea vettä Johnille. Jo senkin puolesta, että John on sairas ja Sherlock ei.  
  
John kiittää vesipullosta kuin se olisi jotain huomattavasti arvokkaampaa. Toisaalta erinäiset tutkijat ovat väittäneet, että kolmas maailmansota syttyy juuri maailman vesivarannoista. Sherlock seuraa kuinka neste kulkee Johnin kurkusta alas ja tämän aataminomena pompahtelee nielaisujen tahdissa. Sherlockin vatsaa vääntää, vaikka hänellä ei varsinaisesti ole paha olo.  
  
"Et pidä hengityssuojainta", John huomaa.  
  
Sherlock äännähtää poissaolevasti.  
  
"Sinun kyllä pitäisi", John sanoo ja hänen äänensä on paljon moittivampi kuin hänen sanansa.  
  
"Ei sillä ole väliä."  
  
John kimmastuu. "Totta kai sillä on! Helvetti sentään, saat tartunnan satavarmasti, jos et edes yritä suojautua. On vaarallista istua kanssani autossa tuntikausia ja hengittää samaa saastunutta ilmaa!"  
  
"Älä suutu, John. Se ei tee hyvää sydämellesi", Sherlock toteaa rauhallisesti.  
  
"Paskat mistään sydämestä, jos sinä olet tuollainen idiootti!" John äyskähtää, mutta vie samalla kätensä rinnalleen ja kääntää kasvonsa Sherlockista poispäin.  
  
He eivät sano mitään vähään aikaan ja Sherlock suuntaa takaisin tielle.  
  
"Kuule", John aloittaa varovasti, sovitellen, "ei yhdessä kuoleminen kannata. Se on hienoa vain elokuvissa. Tosielämässä se on ainoastaan typerää."  
  
"Enköhän päätä itse omasta elämästäni", Sherlock sanoo suu tiukkana viivana.  
  
"Et sinä halua kuolla", John vastaa. "Ei kukaan halua. Kuoleminen on todella haikeaa."  
  
"Lakkaa sitten puhumasta kuin hautoisit omia hautajaisiasi", Sherlock tiuskaisee. "Sinä et ole kuolemassa mihinkään."  
  
John huokaisee syvään. Matka jatkuu haudanvakavassa hiljaisuudessa.


	4. Chapter 4

Kello on kuusitoista vaille kolme aamuyöllä, kun auton eteen juoksee metsäkauris eikä Sherlock onnistu väistämään sitä.

Kauris mäiskähtää raskaasti vasten konepeltiä ja Sherlock jarruttaa jarruttamistaan. He eivät suistu tieltä, mutta turvatyynyt purkautuvat voimalla heidän kasvoilleen ja Sherlock pelkää, että John saa sydänkohtauksen.

John tyytyy kuitenkin vain huutamaan ja kiroamaan.

He pysähtyvät jälleen, tällä kertaa katsomaan kuolemaa silmiin. Eläimen kaula on taipunut luonnottomaan asentoon, mutta vielä karmeampi näky on sen auki repeytynyt vatsa. Sherlock erottaa suolia, jotka pilkottavat verisen karvoituksen seasta. Kauriin sydäntä he eivät sentään näe.

"Raukkaparka", John huokaa. "Miten autolle kävi?"

"Vasen eturengas on puhki", Sherlock toteaa nopealla vilkaisulla.

John jatkaa sadattelua. Sherlock tarttuu kaurista takajaloista ja hilaa sen pois auton edestä.

"Meillä on vararengas", hän sanoo. "Mene istumaan, John. Tässä menee vain hetki."

Kumma kyllä John tottelee ja siirtyy takapenkille. Sherlock ryhtyy vaihtamaan rengasta ja varoo vilkaisemasta vieressään makaavaa eläintä. Autoja kaahaa ohi. Aika tuntuu pysähtyvän, vaikka tietenkään se ei pysähdy.

Heillä ei ole sitä tarpeeksi. Aikaa.

"Kai tajuat, että näytän juuri tuolta, kun kuolen?" John kysyy hyvin hiljaa, kun Sherlock viiltää puukolla irti heidän turvatyynyjään.

Sherlock puristaa silmänsä kiinni. "Miksi kidutat minua?" hän kysyy puolestaan. "Miksi muistutat joka hetki, että saatat kuolla? Epäiletkö suunnitelmaani?"

Äkkiä tuntuu kuin joku työntäisi hänen kädessään olevaa puukkoa hänen vatsaansa ja raastaisi sen samalla tavalla auki kuin kuolleella kauriilla.

"En epäile", John vastaa. "Kunhan varmistin, että olet valmis siihenkin lopputulokseen, että joudut pitelemään käsissäsi paljasta sydäntäni."

"Miten siihen voi olla valmis?" Sherlock parahtaa.

"En tahdo kuulostaa yliampuvalta", John sanoo, "mutta sydämeni ei kestä Amsterdamiin asti. Se takoo kuin viimeistä päivää."

"Törmäsimme juuri kauriiseen!" Sherlock muistuttaa.

"Taidan oksentaa taas", John mutisee kyyristyessään ulos ovesta.

Sherlock rutistaa rattia, katsoo suoraan eteensä eikä kuuntele, kun John kakoo. Tämän palatessa etupenkille Sherlock ojentaa sanoitta vesipullon. John ottaa sen vastaan ja tokaisee:

"En minäkään tahdo menettää sinua."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viidennen osan sanamäärä venyi yli triplaraapalemitan, mutta ei anneta sen haitata!

"Pysäytä", John pyytää. He ovat aivan rannikon tuntumassa, Folkestoneen on enää silmänräpäys, ja silti Sherlock tottelee. John hengittää vaivalloisesti, huohottaa pikemminkin painaessaan päänsä tuskaisen näköisenä vasten rintaansa.   
  
"Olemme melkein puolimatkassa", Sherlock sanoo. "Pystyt tähän."  
  
"En pysty", John henkäisee.  
  
Sherlock sammuttaa moottorin ja kääntyy Johniin päin. "Älä", hän sanoo heikosti ja tahtoisi ottaa Johnista kiinni, mutta he eivät ole sellaisia. Fyysisiä.  
  
John on halannut Sherlockia vain kerran.  
  
On olemassa rajoja, joita ei sovi ylittää.  
  
John äännähtää tukahtuneesti ja nostaa katseensa Sherlockiin. Sherlock näkee kuinka Johniin sattuu eikä hän voi tehdä mitään. Hän ei voinut tehdä mitään alun alkaenkaan. Oli kuitenkin tärkeää antaa Johnille mahdollisuus uskoa muuta.  
  
Tahdistimet eivät pelasta soihtuvirukselta tai muuten Johnilla olisi jo sellainen. He tietävät sen molemmat. John... Johnkaan ei ole tyhmä.  
  
John on jumalattoman älykäs, kiehtova, kertakaikkisen uskomaton ja kohta vainaa.  
  
"Tahdon sinun tietävän –" John aloittaa, mutta Sherlock ei anna hänen lopettaa.  
  
"Olet parasta mitä minulle on ikinä sattunut", Sherlock tunnustaa ja katsoo Johnia silmiin, koska John ansaitsee totuuden.   
  
John yrittää hymyillä, mutta hymy on ennemmin irvistys. Hänen kasvoillaan ei ole väriä.  
  
"Veit sanat suustani", John sanoo. "Hieman epäkohteliasta varastaa kuolevalta viimeiset sanat."  
  
"Anteeksi", Sherlock vastaa. Hänen sydämensä muljahtaa paniikinomaisesti. "Älä kuole. Pyydän."  
  
John naurahtaa itkunsekaisesti.  
  
Sherlock tahtoisi kertoa, kuinka paljon hän rakastaa, kuinka yhtään millään ei ole enää merkitystä ilman Johnia, mutta hän pelkää, ettei John halua kuulla sellaista hänen suustaan. Hän pelkää ja aika käy vähiin.  
  
Heillä ei koskaan ollutkaan aikaa ja se on epäreilua.  
  
"Mennään ulos", John tokaisee.  
  
Sherlock repii itsensä irti turvavyöstä ja kiirehtii auttamaan Johnin ylös. John painautuu häntä vasten, kietoo kätensä hänen selkäänsä eikä päästä irti.   
  
Sherlockin sydän jyskyttää.  
  
"Yritin iskeä sinua Angelon ravintolassa", John mutisee vasten Sherlockin olkaa, ja Sherlock tärisee kauttaaltaan.  
  
"Tiedän", Sherlock vastaa tukkoisesti. Hänestä tuntuu, että hän taitaa itkeä. "En ollut valmis silloin. Mihinkään."  
  
"Olisitko nyt?"  
  
Sherlock sulkee silmänsä ja nielaisee. John hengittää raskaasti.  
  
"Jos olisit joskus sanonut sanankin", John sanoo, "niin että olisin voinut olla varma."  
  
"Luulin sen olevan ilmiselvää", Sherlock mumisee.  
  
"Muistuttaisin, etten ole maailman ainoa konsultoiva yksityisetsivä", John vastaa. "Istutaanko alas? Tähän näin, tässä on ihan hyvä."  
  
He istuvat tienpientareelle. John ottaa Sherlockin kainaloonsa. Heidän osansa ovat täysin päälaellaan ja silti juuri oikein.  
  
"Rakastan sinua", John sanoo Sherlockin hiuksiin. "Mielettömästi."  
  
Sherlock voisi pyörtyä samanaikaisesti sekä onnesta että epätoivosta. "Minäkin sinua. Tietysti."  
  
"Sitten minua ei pelota kuolla."  
  
"Kuulostat järjettömältä."  
  
"Teit minusta tällaisen", John vastaa salaperäisesti.  
  
He eivät ehdi edes suudella. Sitä Sherlock katuu lopulta eniten.


	6. Chapter 6

Ei ole olemassa onnellisia loppuja. Heille.  
  
John.  
  
 _John._  
  
Sherlock ei saa henkeä.  
  
Johnin kasvot vääristyvät irveeseen nopeasti ja terävästi, ja hän pudottautuu makaamaan tienreunaan. Sitten hän alkaa huutaa.  
  
John kuolee.  
  
Sherlock vie kätensä hätääntyneesti Johnin rinnalle. John riuhtoo pakoon hänen kosketustaan ja kirkuu kuin rääkätty eläin. Sherlock tuntee kätensä alla tahmean lämpimän kosteuden.  
  
"Shhh", John haukkoo henkeä.  
  
"John. John. Älä huoli. Kaikki on pian ohi", Sherlock sanoo kiivaasti ja tajuaa vasta silloin penkoa taskujaan.  
   
Hän löytää valmiiksi täytetyn neulan, iskee morfiinipiikin Johnin ranteeseen, ja John vavahtaa ulvaisten. Sherlock pudottaa neulan maahan ja ottaa Johnin käden omiensa väliin.  
  
Johnin keho lakkaa vähitellen sätkimästä. Hän hengittää epäinhimillisen tiheään, puristaa silmänsä kiinni, kunnes avaa ne kokonaan ja katsoo epätoivoisesti Sherlockiin.  
  
"Shhh", John aukoo suutaan kuin yrittäisi sanoa jotain, sitten hänen silmänsä pyörähtävät ympäri ja rintakehä nytkähtää rajusti. Nytkähdys toistuu voimakkaammin. John ei huuda. Sherlock raastaa holtittomasti vapisevin käsin auki Johnin takin ja paidan ja näkee valtavasti verta sekä…  
  
Johnin sydämen. Se hakkaa tietään läpi Johnin rinnan kuin irvokas väkivasara. Veri pulppuaa lähteen lailla ja palanen sydäntä pulpahtaa esiin. Se sykähtelee niin kiivaasti, ettei liikettä tahdo edes nähdä. Sydän kaivautuu isku iskulta enemmän ulos ja putoaa Johnin rinnalle, vierähtää kohti maata.   
  
Sherlock ottaa Johnin sydämen kiinni niin varovasti kuin vain voi. Hän uskoo pyörtyvänsä. Joku huutaa hänen nimeään, mutta huutaja ei ole John, koska John ei sano enää sanaakaan. Sherlock tahtoo käpertyä hänen viereensä nousematta enää koskaan ylös.  
  
"Sherlock!"  
  
Mary.   
  
Mary on ajanut heidän perässään ties kuinka kauan.  
  
Mary paiskaa autonsa oven kiinni ja syöksyy heitä kohti.   
  
"Voi hyvä luoja, John!"   
  
"Myöhästyit", Sherlock toteaa heikosti. "Joten tapa minut nyt tai häivy."  
  
Maryn henki rahisee kiihtyneesti hengityssuojaimen takana. "John pitää haudata. Sinä… sinä tarvitset apuani."  
  
"John ei halunnut sinun apuasi."  
  
"John on kuollut."  
  
Sherlock sulkee silmänsä ja irvistää katkerasti. "Sydämetön saasta."  
  
"Paraskin puhuja!" Mary puhahtaa. "Olemme varsinainen pari."  
  
"Mutta emme samanlaisia", Sherlock sanoo.  
  
Mary vaipuu vakavaksi. "Minulla ei ole ketään muuta kuin hänet", hän sanoo hyvin hiljaa.  
  
"Mutta hän ei silti ole kaikkesi", Sherlock sanoo ja vilkaisee Johnin sydäntä. Se näyttää suhteettoman suurelta lojuessaan heikosti sykähdellen hänen käsissään.  
  
"Älä ryhdy runolliseksi, Sherlock", Mary tokaisee. Hänen ääneensä on hiipinyt kylmä sävy. Sherlockin niskakarvat nousevat pystyyn. "Auta minua siirtämään John autooni. Meidän pitää liikkua ennen kuin joku hälyttää viranomaiset. Tiedät, että heidän mielestään John kuuluisi polttaa, kuten pian sinutkin."  
  
Autoja kulkee edelleen ohi verkkaana virtana. Monet hidastavat, kunnes näkevät Johnin ja painavat lisää kaasua. Pelko motivoi enemmän kuin sääli.  
  
"Uskot että minussa on tartunta", Sherlock sanoo.  
  
"Totta kai sinussa on. Puolessa lontoolaisista on. Nouse ylös, äkkiä nyt. Voit tulla mukaani, mutta et ajaa. Täriset kuin horkkatautinen."  
  
"Sussex", Sherlock sanoo nopeasti.  
  
"Mitä?"  
  
"Sussexissa on merta. Siellä John voi saada levon", Sherlock vastaa ja käärii Johnin sydämen takkinsa sisään kuin koiranpennun. Hän kääntyy katsomaan Johnin kärsineitä kasvoja ja hänen sydämensä muljahtaa sivuttain kuin lohduton rumpu. TuTUMtam.   
  
Mary myöntyy hänen toiveeseensa ja osoittaa olevansa paljon mutkikkaampi kuin Sherlock osasi kuvitella.  
  
 _TuTUMtam._  
  
Sussex. Merta, hiekkaa ja John. Ajatus on lopullisuudessaan lohdullinen.  
  
Taivaanrannassa aurinko nousee niin kuin aina ennenkin.   
  
Maailma loppuu hitaasti.


	7. Chapter 7

Sussexiin on pitkä matka, eikä Sherlock ole parasta matkaseuraa. Joku voisi väittää, että hänen vaitonaisuutensa johtuu kauan kannetusta kaunasta. Mary kuitenkin tietää, että kyse on myös särkyneestä sydämestä.  
  
Sekös vasta kamalaa onkin.  
  
"Oletin että olisit halunnut istua takapenkillä", Mary sanoo tyhjyyttä täyttääkseen. Hän ei välitä hiljaisuudesta. Se on epämiellyttävää ja epäilyttävää, ja Mary tahtoo pystyä hengittämään.  
  
"Oletit väärin", Sherlock vastaa tylysti.  
  
"Sinun kanssasi olen yrittänyt välttää turhia oletuksia."  
  
Sherlock ei tartu hänen sanojensa ristiriitaisuuteen. "Mikset vain tapa minua?" hän kysyy kuin olisi miltei tylsistymässä hengiltä. Miltei.  
  
Marya ärsyttää tavattomasti. Ärsyttää ja inhottaa. Ja surettaa, enemmän kuin hän pystyy sanoin kuvaamaan, joten hän ei edes yritä. Eihän Sherlock ole kiinnostunut hänen tunteistaan. Vain Sherlock Holmesin suru on tarpeeksi suurta, jotta sitä saisi huomioida.  
  
"En hyötyisi kuolemastasi juuri nyt mitenkään", Mary vastaa.  
  
"Mikset sitten tappanut minua aiemmin? Säälistäkö?"  
  
"Mikset saman tien ihmettele, miksi en jättänyt sinua äsken tienvarteen?"  
  
"Se nyt ainakin on selitettävissä säälillä", Sherlock toteaa ja ähkäisee. Hän huohottaa kuin pitkällisen juoksemisen jälkeen.  
  
Mary pitää katseensa tiessä.  
  
Odottamatta Sherlock kysyy mitä kummallisimman kysymyksen: "Oletko jo päättänyt lapselle nimen?" Aivan kuin vastaus kiinnostaisi häntä.  
  
Mary hymähtää. "No tuota… Jenny. Olen pyöritellyt Jennyä. Toinen nimi on yhä mietinnässä."  
  
"Entä John?"  
  
"John ei koskaan kysynyt tai keskustellut. Johnia ei kiinnostanut."  
  
"Ei pidä paikkaansa", Sherlock sanoo kuin hänen omaa kunniaansa olisi loukattu.  
  
"Tjaa. Paha sanoa", Mary sanoo tyynesti ja ohittaa matelevan pakettiauton. Sherlock tarttuu kiinni kauhukahvasta ja yskii syvältä kurkustaan.  
  
"Sinähän sanoit, että hän valitsi sinut koska olet juuri sitä mistä hän pitää", Sherlock sanoo.  
  
"Sinä noin sanoit", Mary huomauttaa. "En minä."  
  
"Mutta sinä et korjannut minua."  
  
"Miksi olisin?"  
  
Sherlock huokaa.  
  
Kuluu pitkä hetki ilman puhetta. Kenties tunteja. Mary tarkkailee ajan sijaan tietä. John makaa takapenkillä. Mary olisi halunnut panna hänet takakonttiin, ei tökeryyttään vaan käytännöllisyyttään, mutta Sherlock oli ehdoton eikä Mary jaksa pelätä enää poliiseja. Poliisit pelkäävät heitä.  
  
Kaikki pelkäävät.  
  
"Margaret", Sherlock sanoo ja ristii kätensä syliinsä. Kädet ovat kirkuvan punaiset. Likaisen, painavan ruosteenpunaiset. Sherlock on piilottanut Johnin sydämen takkinsa sisään. Hullu miesrukka. Ei ymmärtänyt hävinneensä ajat sitten.  
  
"Margaret", Sherlock toistaa painokkaasti, aivan kuin Mary ei muka olisi kuullut häntä jo ensimmäisellä kerralla.  
  
"Mitä?"  
  
"Margaret kävisi tyttäresi toisesta nimestä."  
  
"Sinäkö sen päätät?" Mary kysyy äimistyneenä.  
  
"En. Kunhan ehdotin."  
  
"Sehän on vanhan naisen nimi."  
  
"Perinteikäs. Luulin, että arvostit perinteitä."  
  
"Ehkä hääkutsuissa! Mutten todellakaan aio antaa lapselleni muinaista nimeä."  
  
"Unohda että sanoin yhtään mitään."  
  
"Sherlock Holmes keksimässä lapselleni nimeä. Tulipa tämäkin nähtyä!" Mary naurahtaa ontosti.  
  
"Olen muuta kuin mitä luulet", Sherlock sanoo ja katsoo poispäin, ulos ikkunasta.  
  
"Tämä lapsi saattoi olla vahinko, mutta mikään muu ei ollut. Ettäs tiedät", Mary sanoo vakaasti.  
  
"En muuta uskonutkaan", Sherlock puhahtaa. "Olisit vain saanut vetää roolisi loppuun asti."  
  
"John hyväksyi minut virheineni."  
  
"En epäile. John kyllä epäili", Sherlock sanoo hitaasti, mittailevasti. "Hän pelkäsi, ettet uskoisi häntä. Mutta sinä uskoit, totta kai uskoit. Rakastuneet ihmiset ovat epätoivoisia."'  
  
Silloin Mary nauraa. Hän nauraa nauramistaan, sillä Sherlock Holmes on suunnaton typerys ja järjettömän sokea, eikä Mary voi käsittää, mitä John ikinä näki Sherlockissa. "John valitsi minut, idiootti. Hän valitsi minut senkin jälkeen, kun olin ampunut sinut ja sinä kieltäydyit kuolemasta. John halusi minut eikä sinua, sillä sinä olet itsekäs, manipuloiva paskiainen, eikä sinussa ole mitään, mitä toinen ihminen voisi haluta."  
  
Sherlock vetää syvään henkeä ja alkaa yskiä hakkaavasti. "Olen kuitenkin ihminen", hän sanoo yskänsä hellitettyä.  
  
"Sydämetön maanvaiva sinä olet!" Mary ärähtää.  
  
"Paina kaasua", Sherlock kähisee.  
  
"Pian kirjaimellisesti", Mary lisää ja painaa kaasua. He jatkavat eteenpäin eivätkä enää puhu.  
  
Lopulta he ovat rannikolla, aivan meren tuntumassa. Kallionkieleke jatkuu jatkumistaan ja he seuraavat sitä kuin elämänviivaa. Se ei vaikuta päättyvän milloinkaan.  
  
"Täällä ei ole rantaa", Sherlock sanoo pettyneenä. "Pysäytä."  
  
Mary hiljentää auton pysähdyksiin. Sherlock nousee vaivalloisesti ylös, avaa takaoven ja hivuttaa Johnin ruumiin ulos. John putoaa maahan kengät edellä, Sherlock kiertää kätensä hänen hartioidensa ympäri kuin John yhä eläisi ja tarvitsisi vain hieman tukea.  
  
Mary seuraa sivusta ja pitelee vatsaansa. Sherlock ähkii, yskii ja ponnistelee. Hän on kaatua, kaatuukin, mutta ei luovuta. Mary melkein ihailee häntä.  
  
Sherlock saattaa Johnin kielekkeen reunalle ja hengittää hyvin raskaasti ja rahisevasti. "Olisin tahtonut uida", Sherlock tunnustaa.  
  
"Pelkäätkö korkeita paikkoja?" Mary kysyy. "Vai pelkäätkö sittenkin, ettet onnistu edes toisella yrittämällä?"  
  
Sherlock pyörittää päätään. "Jos pystyisin, säälisin sinua. Sinä jäät yksin. Kaikesta huolimatta."  
  
"Olisin todella voinut jättää sinut tienvarteen ja haudata Johnin jonnekin. Minne tahansa", Mary sanoo ja panee kätensä puuskaan. "Tämä on minun anteeksiantoni."  
  
"Kiitän sinua armostasi, Mary", Sherlock sanoo eikä kuulosta vilpittömältä. "Tämä on siis minun anteeksipyyntöni." Sherlock katsoo Johnia. John on valahtaa Sherlockin otteesta. Sherlock tiukentaa otettaan. Se on Marysta heidän suhteensa tiivistys. Häntä ei hävetä. Hän on tyyni. Hän on murtumaton. Hän elää siinä missä Sherlock Holmes kuolee.  
  
Voi, John.  
  
"Hyvästi, John", Mary sanoo. Hän on päästämässä miehensä vetisen haudan lepoon ja hänestä tuntuu kuin joku kuristaisi hänen kurkkuaan.  
  
Sherlock painaa päänsä ja työntää hänet ja Johnin askeleen eteenpäin. He putoavat.  
  
Mary kääntää katseensa. Hän kuulee kuinka aallot lyövät kallioon, kuinka kaksi ruumista iskeytyy kuohuihin.  
  
Mary katsoo taivaalle.  
  
Aurinko katsoo takaisin häneen.  
  
Mary istuu autoon, käynnistää moottorin ja alkaa itkeä. Hetken hän suunnittelee raottavansa hengityssuojainta, mutta hillitsee itsensä. Itku ei ota loppuakseen. Jenny tuntee hänen surunsa ja potkaisee hätääntyneesti.  
  
Enää ovat he kaksi.  
  
Hän ja Jenny Margaret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny on hatusta temmattu, mukava, tavallinen nimi. Mutta Margaretilla on oma merkityksensä. Kolmoskauden jaksossa _The Sign of Three_ mainitaan ohimennen rouva Hudsonin ystävä, joka lähti Hudsonien häistä silmiinpistävän aikaisin niin kuin Sherlock lähti Johnin ja Mary häistä. Tämän ystävän nimi oli Margaret.
> 
> Symboliikkaa kerrakseen.


End file.
